gcawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
GCA Wrestling
GCA Wrestling, also known simply as GCA, is a virtual professional wrestling program and also the flagship show of GCA. It currently airs on Saturday evenings at 11pm (GMT)/6pm (EST) on the Global Creations Alliance, YouTube Channel for a global audience. The show's name is also used to refer to the company as a whole, in which GCA employees are assigned to work and perform on the program. The show debuted on December 28, 2017 with all inaugural champions for the GCA Global, Honor, Tag Team & Women's Championships were crowned. The inaugural event was held in Colorado Springs, Colorado. The Global Wrestling Alliance continues to air all GCA Wrestling content/shows from its YouTube channel. History The Global Creations Alliance was created to promote WWE 2K18's, community creators CAWs in a professional wrestling show style. GCA first created a PS4 community named by the same name as the company, "Global Creations Alliance" and allowed creators to nominate there CAWs to the roster. The virtual professional company, "Global Creations Alliance" actually founded on December 26, 2017 and it only took two days for the company to have enough nominations to debut there first episode of GCA Wrestling. ''' '''The GCA Wrestling program first aired on December 28, 2017 on the Global Creations Alliance YouTube channel. The premiere episode was seventy three minutes in length. The premiere episode was taped in virtual Colorado Springs, Colorado on WWE 2K18. The premiere episode was largely focused on crowning all the inaugural GCA champions. These included the GCA Global, Honor, Tag Team & Women's Championships. All creators of the wrestlers were credited and will be continually credited in future GCA shows. The GCA Wrestling program and all future Global Creations Alliance shows will always be COM vs. COM matches. The idea is for the CAWs to blaze there on path in GCA. On December 30, 2017, GCA announced via there Twitter account that they will hold there first special event named No Where To Run featuring the GCA Wrestling roster. This meaning that all storylines and rivalries will lead to these special events. GCA Wrestling will now air every Thursday until further notice. However, special events featuring the GCA Wrestling roster will air on Sunday's every four weeks. On March 8, 2018, GCA Wrestling's time slot was moved from 6pm to the later time of 11:40pm on Thursday evenings. On March 19, 2018, GCA Wrestling's time slot moved once again from 11:40pm to the earlier time of 10pm on Thursday evenings. On March 24, 2018, GCA held there first roster split. The GCA Superstars would either be placed on the main roster and appear on the GCA Wrestling flagship show or be drafted to the new GCA developmental show named GCA: Battlefront. The GCA Global, Honor, Tag Team and Women's Championships then became exclusive to the main roster. On April 11, 2018: GCA Wrestling was announced to have moved back to the 11pm time slot on Thursday evenings. On April 17, 2018 it was announced that GCA Wrestling will be moved to Saturday evening's in the 11pm time slot. Production The first and current GCA Wrestling set features red ropes, an announce table at the top of the ramp. The set also features a traditional TitanTron, LED floor panels on the entrance ramp along with LED Mini-tron, ring posts and apron. The set also has two LED walls (one on the left side and one on the right side) and three cylinder LED headers above the TitanTron. . Theme Music Logo History Exclusive Championships The following are the championships currently used on the GCA Wrestling show. There are 6 main championships and 2 subsidiary championships on this show. * GCA Global Championship * GCA Honor Championship * GCA Commonwealth Championship * GCA World Tag Team Championship * GCA Women's Championship * GCA Women's Tag Team Championship * GCA eXtreme Championship * GCA Queen Of eXtreme Championship On-Air Personalities * List Of GCA Personnel Broadcast GCA Wrestling airs on tape delay. However the delay isn't that long, as the show is filmed earlier in a day, then aired later the same day. All GCA Wrestling content can be found on there YouTube channel. The show lasts around sixty and ninety minutes in length. Times can vary between these two times to different match lengths. Social Media / Media Placements The Global Creations Alliance is currently on many different forms of social media. They use the social media platform to share and promote information/news about the company. This includes, * Twitter - @GCA_WRESTLING18 * Youtube - Global Creations Alliance * Instagram - @globalcreationsalliance The Global Creations Alliance also have a community on the PlayStation 4. This community can have members join, interact and discuss the GCA WrestleVerse. This community is also a good way for creators to nominate the community creations to GCA. All nominations must though at the moment have NO DLC used on them. (However, the Kurt Angle DLC is fine). You can find the Global Creations Alliance on the PS4 by, * Contacting there PSN account - @GCA_Wrestling * Joining The PS4 community - Global Creations Alliance (GCA) All these platforms help promote everything and join the GCA WrestleVerse together along with helping the promotion of all happenings of GCA Wrestling. GCA Wrestling Ambassadors This is a list of current GCA Ambassadors that can also be contacted for inquires about the Global Creations Alliance in general or about the GCA Wrestling show, __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Wrestling